Hitting the Hamptons
by Jelleykakes
Summary: After a devastating and unexpected breakup, successful actress Emma Swan leaves the Hollywood scene behind to make a new life in Northampton, Massachusettes, a lesbian mecca. This is where she meets the beautiful, and alluring Regina Mills: politician by day and dominatrix by night. SQ romance story, rated M for smut / BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is part of the annual NaNoWriMo Challenge. I really hope you all enjoy it, as I have had this story in my head for a few years now. Thanks again for all the support you all give me! You can find me on Tumblr & Facebook as Jelleykakes. **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Three forty-five a.m. couldn't have come any earlier for the sleep-deprived starlet... _This_ was her life. Every morning. Wake up at the crack of ass just to get to the set and wait around for the 'powers that be' to show up, which was whenever they damn well-pleased… Emma knew she was becoming jaded, she couldn't get her foot on set without having some negative thought plaguing her mind. When on earth did things change?

What happened to the days when she couldn't sleep because she was _so_ excited to get to the studio soundstage, or location, or wherever it was that they were filming? Oh yeah, that was when Gabi was still in her life.

 _Gabi_.

Even thinking her name was messing with her mind. She didn't know which end was up, what was happening? No matter how hard she tried not to think of her, Emma's brain was on some codependent sort of autopilot.

That amazing fragrant, warm body, snuggled like the big spoon behind her, keeping her safe from all the scary things that went bump in the night. The scent was Dolce and Gabbana's Light Blue. It was their inside joke that Dolce made it just for them… _Dolce and Gabbi_ , made especially for Emma's _Light Blue_ eyes. Even the pillows had the tell-tale fragrance that lingered, no matter when they had been washed. Gods, they were so sappy. Their friends would jokingly accuse them of being so sweet that they would provoke cavities, just from being in their mere presence.

Gabi. Her love. Her life. Her everything for the past four years, they had been inseparable, but something was wrong.

The late nights got later, early mornings earlier, until she eventually started not even coming home at all. The excuses were solid. "Late night shoot", too tired to safely drive home. It made sense, right? The long hours were normal in Hollywood, why on earth would Emma suspect Gabi of anything unsavory?

Both women were incredibly hard-working, successful actors, and both were working on extremely popular television series. The blonde, portraying your stereotypical, hot, detective on a show that supposedly took place in Albuquerque, New Mexico, the meth capital of the United States, while Gabi was the gorgeous, party girl on the number one sitcom, four years running.

They had been together since the night they met at their favorite club, The Abbey, in West Hollywood. From the moment they had that first dance, if you could call it a dance - it was probably more of a form of eye-fucking, followed by steamy sex that took place up against the wall - they became inseparable…

The same four years that Gabi was on the show, The same four years she was sleeping with her co-star. The same four years that Emma had been seriously duped…

 _ **End prologue**_

* * *

The water was boiling on the stove as Emma packed the last bit of her belongings that she deemed necessary for the next chapter of her life. _Only the essentials, remember that this is a clean break. You can get anything you need when you arrive wherever it is that you are going._ Her inner-monologue had been like this all day long. Every time she wanted to put something sentimental or unessential in her bags, she would remind herself that she was going to begin anew. A clean break.

 _Shit!_ Emma could smell the all-too-familiar scent of burning metal. She knew she was losing it, as this was the third failed attempt at simply boiling water for her ramen noodles. Yes, she was a grown adult, but still had a secret addiction to the infamous noodles that were the staple of almost every single college student in North America. Saving the pan from too much damage, she quickly added more water and waited - again - for the water to boil.

As she sat at the breakfast nook and leisurely ate her Oriental-flavored Top

Ramen, she played a few rounds of Cut the Rope on her iPhone. Emma knew that she was procrastinating, it was something she did so very well. But it was time to go. The note was already written. She had probably written it in her head a thousand times before she had the nerve to actually put the pen to the paper and make it real. Short and to the point. Nobody could ever accuse her of being too wordy.

"I am done. You will notice that the Bug is gone. It's mine now. I'm leaving basically everything else here. I don't feel like dealing with this shit, so you can deal with it in any way you please. Dump or donate it for all I care. Do not even bother looking for me. I don't even know where I am going to end up yet. I have NO DESIRE to ever see you again. I can already hear your words, telling me why we need to talk, that we 'need closure'. No closure necessary. You, fucking that bitch in our bed, closed the doors for me. I used to listen to your words. Lies, all of them. Stupid me believed you. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Like I have already said, I am done. With everything.

Goodbye Gabi.

Enjoy."

With the beloved Bug packed up and her final good-byes said, Emma was off. She opened the roof of her convertible and hit the road with only one clear thought in her mind. Get to the Hamptons. East Hampton, New York to be more specific. Beyond that, she honestly had no clue as to where she was going to end up.

Gabi was going to be so pissed off that she took the Bug. They had several cars, really nice ones as a matter of fact. But for some reason, Gabi loved that stupid yellow eye-sore, as she had dubbed it. Emma knew that Gabi was attached to it, and that was the main reason that she took it. Just to spite her.

The bitch had been sleeping with Jenna , and apparently for the duration of their entire relationship. While Emma had never once even thought to step out on her. Why would she? They were happy, weren't they? Well, Emma was. Gabi? Not so much, evidently.

There was little Emma could think to do that would really aggravate her soon-to-be ex. It didn't even occur to her until she walked out into the garage and started to pack the black Mercedes SUV that she should take the Volkswagen instead.

Sure, the Mercedes was a much nicer vehicle, but it wasn't about that. It was about her girlfriend's obsession with the little convertible. She was attached to it, and drove it whenever possible. The only reason she didn't have it with her today was because she was filming her scenes on location. A driver had picked her up in a Town Car this morning to ensure that she arrived to set in one piece. That was a standard procedure with the production company for the show that she was on. It also enabled Emma with the opportunity to take the car for herself, and "get outta Dodge", as it were. She wasn't generally an evil or particularly mean person, but she just couldn't resist. The blonde knew that it was the hurt dictating her actions, and she just couldn't find it within herself to even find two shits about it.

 _Payback is a bitch, karma, and all of that…_

Sporting her favorite pair of sunglasses and hair blowing in the wind, Emma felt free. Deciding that she was going to drive straight through with as few rest stops as possible, she filled her gas tank and loaded up on snacks and drinks for what was predicted to be a forty-five hour drive, 2,875 miles long.

Of course those were the numbers given to her by a non-breathing piece of equipment that didn't account for the more human things, such as using the bathroom, eating food, and sleeping in a bed. Not that it really mattered, she had all the time in the world, since nobody was expecting her to arrive at a certain time or place.

Just then it dawned on the actress that she hadn't actually told her employer that she was leaving, so technically she was still expected to show up to set or her next calltime, which was in about seven hours.

"Fuck!" she yelled out loud to herself. How had she forgotten to call and quit her job? Oh yeah... stress. It had been taking its toll on the blonde, and she made the executive decision that she would seek out a new therapist first thing. Well, right after finding a place to stay.

 _God_ , she loved technology. While she had to do the "grown-up" thing and make that much-dreaded call to her boss, at least it could be done without having to pull over and stop the car. She used the voice-recognition program on her phone and had it call her employer's number without her ever even having to lift a finger or take her eyes off the road. Gotta be the responsible adult, after all…

 _Here goes nothing,_ she thought to herself.

The phone rang and was picked up after a short time by a very chipper-sounding woman. She knew that it was her boss, Gary's secretary. "Box-lite Productions. How may I be of assistance?" she asked in an overly-formal manner.

"Hey Char, it's me, Emma. I really need to speak to Gary. Is he available?"

"Always for you, Ms. Swan. Let me put you straight through to him. Hold on just one second, alright?" Charlotte responded with the sweet voice that she always reserved for Emma.

The woman had been a saint in all the years that they had worked together on the show. She had always gone above and beyond her call of duty as a secretary, and had really become much more than just a fellow employee. Char was now a good friend and Emma was definitely going to miss her.

"Jacobs," the voice interrupted her from her inner-musings.

"Hi Gary, it's me," Emma quietly responded.

"What's up, Buttercup?" he playfully joked with the blonde. Gary and Emma had also grown very close. He treated her like gold, with nothing but respect. It almost made her feel guilty for the reason behind this call.

Hell, who was she kidding? Emma felt _so_ guilty for what she was about to do, that the blonde almost chickened-out and called the whole thing off. But she couldn't. This was for her, to save her. Life for the actress had majorly spiraled out of control, and if a change wasn't made soon, she was going to completely lose it.

"Emma, you still there?" Gary questioned, since the blonde had, as of yet, not uttered a single syllable.

"Yeah, yes…I'm still here."

"Are you okay, love?" Gary asked, truly concerned for his favorite employee now. She was never this quiet. It wasn't hard to tell that something was up. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, well no, well, yes. I honestly don't know Gary. This is the hardest call I have ever had to make. Let me just get it out before I forget how to speak."

"That sounds serious, sweetheart. Go on, I won't interrupt until you're finished."

"Thanks." Emma was silent for what felt like ages, as she pondered what to say next.

With a shaky voice, she continued on, "Gary. I am leaving. Like _really_ leaving.. Permanently."

She paused and took a few deep breaths to keep it together. "Things have happened, well... they've changed. Gabi and I," her voice quivered, "we broke up, and I can't stay here anymore. I just need a clean break, to start fresh again." She took a deep breath before continuing, "This wasn't an easy decision, I need you to know that. I love this job, this place, these people. I mean… I no longer even consider it a job, but my life, and the people… They are my family. Especially you Gary. You have been there for me from day one, and have had an unwavering faith in me and my abilities. Even when I didn't." She added with a soft murmur.

He sat there quietly as he took her words in before shockingly responding, "Wow love, I knew that there were some _things_ going on with you lately… But, this is a complete and total surprise to me."

"I know, and I'm really sorry," Emma said as she steered over to the exit and pulled into the parking lot of a nearby strip mall, the tears in her eyes making it unsafe to drive.

"Emma... You don't need to apologize to me for this. I have known you for years, and not once have you made a rash decision. If you feel that this truly is the best thing for you to do, then I will honor that decision. It doesn't change the fact that I will be terribly sad to lose your amazing talent and to see you leave. You are like the daughter that I never had."

After Gary's heartfelt speech, Emma was a mess, sobbing in her car, completely out of sorts. She was finally starting to feel the reality of the situation setting in, and it felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks.

Gary continued on with a question they both dreaded the answer to, "So, how much longer do I have you for?"

Emma sighed and answered honestly, "You don't."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful response! This NaNoWrimo Challenge is fun! I can also be found on Tumblr as Jelleykakes and Facebook as Jelley Kakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Those words woke Gary up. "You don't? What exactly do you mean by that?"

Emma took a deep breath and continued on. "I'm already gone Gary. I left today. I will not leave you hanging though. As it stands legally, I know I owe you one final episode before this season is up. I was thinking that since Rachel (Emma's character on the show) is in the meth lab, maybe she could get caught in the explosion that is already written in. I could call in remotely and do my scene that way, as if she was calling headquarters via her cell. This would keep all of my contractual obligations, and make a good exit for Rachel. I never plan on returning, so her death would make sense. My agent knows of nothing yet. I haven't told him to stop with my contract negotiations for next season yet. I thought it was only fair to tell you first."

This time it was Gary's turn to be silent. Emma patiently waited for the man to think about all she had sprung on him in the past few minutes. "Well Sweetie, it sure seems that you have thought this all out. I still want to yell and scream and say no, come back now and finish the season, if for nothing other than selfish reasons. But I know you and how miserable that would make you. Let me turn on my powers of persuasion with the other producers, writers, and legal. I think I can make this work."

The blonde let out a deep breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. "Thank you so much Gary! I swear I owe you my life sometimes I think."

"Nah, Buttercup. Like I have said before, you have been here since the beginning and have never called in sick, nor complained at the ridiculous hours you were kept here on set. Not once has a complaint been lodged against you for anything. And like you said, it is only one episode and Rachel is already inside of the building. A phone call to the outside would make perfect sense as to why you were absent from the screen. It is an undercover operation after all. I know that not everyone will take this as well as I am, but we can't control that."

"I don't know what else to say, " Emma went on, "except, thank you, again. You have my number. I will answer for you. I don't know where I will be landing just yet, only a vague idea, but I swear you will be the first to know. Probably the only one to be quite honest." she quietly added.

"Alright then Emma, you be careful, okay? I will let you know what everyone says after I have spoken to them. In the meantime, call Gold, he deserves to know that he just lost his top client. I wish you all the luck on that call."

"Shit, I don't look forward to that one. It won't be as easy, legally. This honestly was the hardest call I had to make. Like I said, you are family." At that Emma started tearing up again.

"Don't lose it now Emma, you need to be strong for this one last call, and then you can give yourself a break. I'll take care of things on this end for you." Gary said with much empathy.

"Okay, Jacobs. I can do this. I'll channel my inner-Rachel."

At this, they both started laughing. Her Rachel character was a tough badass, who took nothing from nobody. Gary knew Emma was on the verge of another breakdown, so he decided that it was time to get off the line so that she could muster up her last bit of will to make the next call. He truly did care for the young actress like she was his own daughter.

"Bye for now, Buttercup. Let me know when you land."

"Will do Gary. And thanks… again." With this the line went dead. Emma felt antsy as she dialled the next number. Her long-time agent, Mr. Gold. She knew that she needed to be moving for this call, so she pulled the Bug back onto the road and waited for the phone to be answered.

"Gold Agency, how may I direct your call?"

"This is Emma Swan, I am looking for Mr. Gold."

"Hold the line please."

Emma drove the familiar route to the 101 freeway and hopped on at Las Virgenes Road and headed south on the 101. She knew she had several freeways before she hit the I-40, where she had her first really long stretch of road. 846 miles according to her navigation system.

After a bit of a hold, a voice finally came through the line, bringing Emma back to the present. "Well I wasn't expecting to hear from you until next week, Ms. Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Mr. Gold asked in a friendly voice.

The blonde just hoped his voice would remain this calm and cheerful _after_ she told him the reason for the call. She was just glad that she knew she would not cry this time, and decided to actually do what she had joked about just minutes earlier with her beloved boss, and reached in to find the strength she used for her Rachel character.

"Hello to you too Mr. Gold. How are you today?"

"I am doing quite well Emma, but we both know that you did not call to check in on the status of my day. How can I help you, dearie?"

The actress mustered up all the courage she had and dove right in. "Mr. Gold, I am tendering my resignation, effective immediately. I know that we have one episode left and were negotiating the terms of next year's contract, but things have happened recently, and I am sorry to inform you that I will no longer be needing your services."

Gold was stunned, this was definitely not what he had expected when he had heard that his number one client was on the line. He figured that she wanted to add some deal into her contract for the next season, but resignation? This threw him for a loop. "May I ask what brought all of this on, dearie?"

"Personal reasons Mr. Gold. Nothing you or the production have done had any part in this decision. I want you to know that I am leaving acting altogether. Also California. I have already spoken to Jacobs in production and we are working together to finish out this last episode, but it will be done remotely. I have already left. I know I have time left on my contract with you as well, but I have read, and re-read it, and it only states that I may not work for another agent in the same line of work, a basic non-compete clause."

"This is true Ms. Swan, and you certainly have covered all of your bases. I don't know how to respond. I know I sure as hell wouldn't be as calm if I knew you were leaving me to work with someone else. But if you are leaving the business there isn't much I can do. Are you really certain about this, dearie?"

"Yes, Mr. Gold, very certain." Emma replied.

"I guess you leave me no other option than to figure out what we will be doing for this last episode. I assume that production will be contacting me as soon as some decisions have been made?"

"Yes, Sir. Gary will be contacting you directly with all of the details."

"Very well then, dearie. I guess this is the beginning off the end. I truly hate to see you go. You have been wonderful to work with." Gold stated.

"Thank you Mr. Gold, I will await your call then."

"Goodbye dearie, and good luck." The man kindly said.

With that, Emma heard the line go dead. That was not as difficult as she had expected it to Gold was quite a fickle character, and she never knew just which side of the man she would see. Luckily for her, he was in a good mood today.

After the calls were out of the way, Emma cranked up her stereo, opened a Mt. Dew and took a few swigs. The music helped to clear her head. She really didn't want to think about all that had happened. And with that, the blonde was on the road…

* * *

 **(Northampton, Massachusetts. Office of Regina Mills, Mayor)**

The office ran like a tight ship, just the way she liked things. _She_ , was Regina Mills, Mayor of Northampton, Massachusetts. It was your typical Friday morning in the mayoral office. Phones, were ringing, faxes flying, and copious amounts of caffeine were consumed. The latest issue that Mayor Mills was dealing with was the constant battle between the large contingent of "bros" that were in the Southwest Residential Area at UMass, Amherst and the entire lesbian population of both Noho, as the locals called their town, and it's sister city, Amherst. While the two towns were relatively safe for the residents, this one area always seemed to breed contempt. It was probably one of the only places that the LGBT community would be chastised for showing PDA's (public displays of affection). Last night had been no exception. A poor, unsuspecting group of Noho girls were leaving Amherst and found themselves in the notorious "bro-hood" and were harassed incessantly.

Mayor Mills looked out for her community, as she identified as a lesbian herself. She too knew the shit that could be slung her way for being who she was. Well, last night, these particular boys had pushed just a bit too far for the mayor. They actually went as far as pushing and shoving a few of the girls until they had fallen to the ground. This was utter bullshit in her opinion, and she was having none of it.

"Beth, can you please get me the Town Manager, Gregory on the phone?" Regina asked her personal secretary. Amhurst didn't have a mayor, like most cities, as it was still under the traditional government system of long ago. For this very reason, Regina felt responsible for both small towns, as they basically were treated as one. Amherst was home to three of the five colleges that made up the Five College Consortium; therefore, most of the Noho kids spent a large majority of their time in the neighboring city.

It didn't take long at all for Mason Gregory to pick up. He had already heard news of the problems that had gone down with the "bros" and the girls. It was a tiny town and news did spread like wildfire. "Well, hello again Mayor Mills. I was expecting this call."

"Hello yourself, Mr. Gregory. How are you today?"

"I am doing well, thank you," Mason replied.

"So, Mr. Gregory. I am sure you are aware of the events of last night on the UMass, Southwest Residential Area."

"Yes, I am, Ms. Mills. I am sorry to say that the boys were rather rowdy last night and extremely out of line."

"They were, indeed Mr. Gregory. But you know that this isn't the first time this has happened, and it only seems to be escalating. I don't want to wait until something unspeakable happens to one of my girls before something is done." Regina stated in a serious tone.

"I will be dealing with the boys myself this time, I can assure you Mayor Mills. I do not want to see anything happen to anyone else either," Mason replied.

"You have said this exact thing already, and look what has happened. Absolutely nothing has changed. The girls, or anyone from the LGBT community who happens upon that section of your town, is immediately harassed. I think it is time you come down harder on the offenders. If they know that all they ever will get is a slap on the hand, they will continue the bullying and harassment. You know that I am right here, Mr. Gregory." Regina was exasperated at this point. She knew that Mason Gregory was just saying what he thought that she wanted to hear. But she wanted more than words, she wanted actions, and she wanted them now.

"What do you propose that I do, Ms. Mills? Have you any tricks up that long sleeve of yours?" He knew that she was a tough woman, and wasn't about to let him off the hook easily.

Last night had been quite traumatizing for the young women involved. One of them was badly bruised and had a torn outfit from the force of being shoved to the ground. Usually it was heckling and taunting that took place, which in itself was bad enough, but it had definitely been stepped up a notch last night. The boys were extremely drunk and out of control. It was a wonder that only one of the girls had sustained injury. He knew he had to do something. These little towns needed to keep the peace that they were known for, and news of any alleged assaults to students, especially one of the gay ones, who sought out these towns, due to the fact that they were so queer-friendly, would not be taken well by the local residents.

"Let me think about this and get back to you ," Regina said with a sigh.

"Sounds fair. In the meanwhile, the young men involved have all been questioned and know that there is more to come. As long as the ladies don't press charges, I am assuming that they are free to carry on until further notice." Mason asked.

"Yes, as of now, nobody is pressing charges. The _boys_ are very lucky, this time… I must go now, as I have a town to run. Thank you for your time, Mr. Gregory. We will be speaking again very soon." Her voice was now filled with malice and she knew that it was time to end this call, before she said something that she might regret later.

"I expect no less Ms. Mills. Thank you as well, for intervening." With that the call came to an end and Regina Mills rubbed the back of her neck and her temples while looking at the clock.

"Lovely," she said to nobody in particular. "9:45am and I already am getting a headache." Regina then took a large drink of the now-cooling coffee she had been working on and closed her eyes.

Damn, she was so sick of those so-called "bros" who were always acting like the immature assholes that they were. She had absolutely no patience for ignorance, and these boys reeked of it. The brunette was ready to move on to the next item on her dossier.

The rest of the day went on without any real difficulties. The usual day-to-day activities and the preparations for upcoming events kept her busy as usual. The mayor was exhausted when the end of the day finally rolled around and she couldn't be any happier to go home and open a bottle of wine that was calling out her name.

She pulled her Black Benz into the sheltered garage that was reserved for her at the bed and breakfast. The humble abode was what she had called home for many years now. As a matter of fact, the building had been home to the business since it had been built, and had belonged to her family the entire time. When Regina's father, Henry, had passed away, her mother decided to leave the entire thing to Regina. She just wanted to escape the memories of her deceased husband. Cora didn't move far, but just enough to not have to look everywhere she went and think of her beloved Henry.

Regina walked into her kitchen and kicked off her black stilettos, a piece of clothing that she wore like a uniform. She was good-looking and she knew it, and always was dressed to kill. The brunette uncorked a vintage red and poured it into an exquisite hand-blown chalice that she had bought from a local merchant. She remembered passing the small shop's window and the glass sparkling in the sun. The set called to her and she went into the tiny storefront and purchased the set. It was a great deal, although she had no monetary woes. A good deal was a good deal, and these were beautiful to boot. Her town had such a diverse group of people and businesses. It was very bohemian, one might say. Regina loved it here, and couldn't imagine ever leaving this place.

As she drank her wine she went through her mail and messages regarding the BnB. Oh yes, Regina also ran the family business. She knew that it was probably time to let go of this responsibility. Her time spent in the mayoral office had completely inundated her as of late, and she spent less and less time taking care of the Bed and Breakfast. The woman didn't easily trust though, and did not want someone running her family's success into the ground. She also was harboring a secret. One she did not want any nosey manager happening upon whilst running the facility.

* * *

Emma had been driving for several days now. She took more breaks than originally anticipated, but she still made good time. The blonde was on the tail stretch of her journey on the U.S. 5, just about to turn off on RT 10, the road that would lead her to her new home. She literally knew nothing about this place except for what she had been told by others and read online.

The blonde had finally picked a small Bed and Breakfast as her first stop in town. It was literally located on the banks of the Connecticut River. The website was small, but the pictures were gorgeous and she immediately fell in love with the facility. It was quaint, and family-owned and operated since it's inception. She could walk out the back door and be on the river. This was a far cry from the hustle and bustle of the San Fernando Valley/Los Angeles scene that she had just left.

As the tired woman pulled up to the parking lot, she was amazed by the spectacular beauty of the entire place. The building was fantastic and the surroundings lush. She could definitely get used to this. It also smelled clean. No smog or city air. This was pure and fresh. She took moment to just inhale and drink in the beauty that surrounded her. And for the first time in a long time she smiled. A genuine and happy smile. Not forced or well-acted, but just a simple emotion of happiness, that reached her face, causing her viridian eyes to sparkle along with the trees that were everywhere.

As she entered the building, Emma looked around, wondering where to go. She felt like she was an intruder on a private residence. Nothing about it said 'business' or 'commercial'. This was a far cry from the hotels she had stayed in over her lucrative acting career. This was set up exactly as a regular single-family dwelling would be, with exception to the enormous size. It was a grand piece of architecture, and the owners had maintained it impeccably. Not a thing was out of place, yet it still screamed 'home'. Just then, Emma was brought from her musings as a beautiful brunette woman approached her.

"May I be of assistance to you?" she asked in an overly-formal tone.

"I would like to rent a room if there is still one available. I left a message yesterday, but still haven't had a return call. I hope that there is something available." Emma explained to the gorgeous being in front of her.

"I did get that message, I am sorry that I didn't respond. I wear two hats here in town, and I was quite busy for the past few days." The brunette answered. "Excuse me for my seeming lack of manners, my name is Regina Mills, and welcome to my home."

Emma was stunned momentarily by the sound of this woman's voice. It was as if she could put her into a trance with her voice and that alone. She shook herself back to life and reached out to the hand that the beauty had extended to her and shook it. "I am Emma Swan. I am looking for a place to stay, and I have no idea for how long."

Regina then realized just exactly who it was she was speaking to. She didn't get much time for television, but she did have one guilty pleasure, and that was detective crime shows. It only took her a moment to figure out that this was the actress who portrayed one of the toughest women detectives on television, Rachel Maddox. What in the hell was she doing here in her sleepy little hollow. Shouldn't she be in Hollywood? Now she was intrigued.

"Yes, we do have vacancies, you are in luck. One of our longtime residents has just moved back to Florida to be with her grandchildren, and her room is now available. This is not like a regular hotel here, you will see Ms. Swan. The people who live here are all long-term or seasonal tenants. You will see that if you stay here, it is like our own little haven. How did you find out about The Mills BnB?"

"Honestly? I Googled it. I am making a big change in my life and after much consideration, this town seemed like a good fit. I am looking for a long-term residency, as I don't want to be on the move. Yet, I didn't want to commit to a place until I knew a little more about my new surroundings." Emma stated plainly.

"You sound like a good fit to our little home. There are only two other permanent residents, besides myself, and a few rotating seasonal guests. If you decide to stay you will be the fourth, and final permanent resident, amongst the holiday visitors. I trust that you are quiet and discreet? You will be living with others and seeing them daily if you decide to take your meals here, which I would assume is a yes." Regina explained further.

Emma nodded and responded with maybe a bit too much enthusiasm. "Oh yes, this place seems perfect! Actually, it sounds like just what I need. Minimal human interaction, without becoming a hermit… Which is exactly what I am tempted to do if I could."

Regina suppressed a small chuckle and smiled kindly at the darling woman in front of her. She couldn't help but think of all the things that could happen between her and the blonde. _Where is all this coming from?_ _Stop thinking like this Regina. She is a potential resident, not a client..._ Regina brought her thoughts back to the situation at hand, getting the woman settled in.

"If you would like to get your bags and then follow me, I will take you to your room." Her voice all back to business.

Emma nodded and went out to her car and grabbed the two bags she had packed and her purse. She could come back for the miscellaneous items later. As she re-entered the grand home, she was immediately met up with by the proprietor. The brunette simply smiled and walked up the stairs with Emma following close behind. As the approached the third door on the left, Regina took out her set of keys and opened the door for the blonde. "Welcome to The Mills, Ms. Swan. I do hope that you enjoy your stay.

She walked into the room and urged Emma to go ahead of her. The actress put her bags down and looked around the room. It was enormous! Nothing like Emma had ever seen or expected. It was basically a suite, with a bedroom, living room and connecting bathroom. The decor was modern and tasteful. But the piece de resistance was the wood-burning fireplace in the living room. The couch was set up just so that you could gaze upon, not only the flickering fire in the fireplace, but the scenic picture window that had a spectacular view of the Connecticut River, just below them. Emma thought she was in heaven.

After a few moments, Regina gently cleared her throat and politely excused herself, after explaining to Emma that there was a schedule on her desk with the mealtimes and any other pertinent information about the Bed and Breakfast. She also explained how she could be reached in case anything came up.

The women said their goodbyes, and Emma didn't waste a moment getting undressed and into the queen-sized bed. After driving across the country, she was done. It was now time to sleep. And sleep she did. Althewhile, dreaming of one alluring and gorgeous brunette, Regina mills.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. I'm truly humbled the amazing response! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I'm on Tumblr as Jelleykakes.**

* * *

Emma awoke with a start the next morning as a result of the extremely long journey that she had just completed, not even realizing that she had fallen asleep. After a thorough stretching, she went to the desk where Regina had told her the information would be. She groaned as her eyes scanned over the schedule; breakfast hours were already over. Not one to skip meals, due to her hearty appetite, Emma needed to figure something else out.

Firing up her laptop, she decided that she would find some local eatery and actually look around the town a bit. After searching for a while, Emma settled on a place called The Green Bean. It advertised breakfast all day, and the pictures made the food look delicious.

After a quick shower to refresh herself, she got dressed, very casually, and went down to her Bug. It was the first time in ages that the actress didn't have to 'dress to impress'. With a genuine smile on her face, for the first time in ages, she plugged 241 Main Street into her navi and set on her way.

The trip was short, but Emma was quickly drawn into, and amazed at the architecture of the surrounding buildings. This was so different than what she was used to. The buildings here were full of history. Hell, in L.A., the structure with the most history was probably the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, and at one time the then-current Governor, Arnold Schwarzenegger wanted to have it torn down rather than renovating it. Effectively getting rid of one of the few structures that actually had history behind it. _What is wrong with Californians?_ There was _so_ much history here in this tiny town alone, it took her breath away.

Finding the place was easy enough and parking wasn't difficult either. In Calabasas, or any of the L.A. areas that she frequented, parking was always a complete bitch. The restaurant wasn't too busy, and there were still people here left from the breakfast rush. As she walked in, a friendly hostess greeted her.

"Will you be meeting anybody or are you flying solo today?" Emma could tell that the girl had a fun sense of humor just by the way she spoke.

"It's just me today," Emma stated. She was directed to a small window booth and left with a menu.

"Your server will be with you shortly." the girl said, leaving Emma to read her selections. Everything looked good to the blonde and when her stomach growled, she realized she was hungrier than she initially thought.

It was only a few minutes before another friendly young woman approached Emma. "Hey, I'm Cyndi and I will be your server today. Would you care to start with something to drink?"

"I'm actually ready to order. I'd like the pancakes with turkey bacon and hash browns please. Oh, and some coffee and tomato juice with a stick of celery if you have it."

"Absolutely, I will be right back. Oh, and did you want cream with your coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks." Emma replied with equal enthusiasm. It seemed the cheerful mood was contagious here, and Emma knew she could get used to this.

Cyndi came back with the drinks and left Emma with a smile. When her beautifully plated breakfast arrived, Emma was in were several choices of syrups, and she chose the blueberry one. She was quite impressed upon reading on the menu that the restaurant took pride in serving food only from local vendors. The side of fresh fruit that came with the meal looked like it was from a tropical island. It was amazing. _Damn, if breakfast here was this good, what about dinner?_ The Green Bean was _definitely_ her new favorite breakfast venue. Holden's, her old fave in California, couldn't hold a candle to this place.

By the time breakfast was gone, Emma was stuffed. The food had been so delicious, it was hard for her to stop eating it. After paying her bill, and leaving a generous tip for Cyndi and the other staff, she went on her way. Not having a clue as where to go, Emma decided to just walk up and down Main Street and take in her surroundings.

Again, Emma was mesmerized by the amount of history here. After taking a couple of pictures with her phone, she made a mental note to buy herself a real camera. Everything here was just too gorgeous for words.

It wasn't before long that she found herself back at the bed and breakfast...her new _home._ It surprised her that there was a message waiting for her already. It was actually a meticulously handwritten note from Regina Mills herself, welcoming Emma to Mills BnB making sure that she had everything she needed. The script was delicate, and not a letter out of place.

Emma smiled at the personal touch and thought it was kind of Regina, not at all what she used to. It seemed more and more that this place was the the exact opposite of everything in L.A., where it was all so impersonal.

Emma decided to take a little nap and then explore the riverbank that she could see from her window. The sound of the water and the shade of the giant, ancient-looking trees was so serene. The chirping birds and chattering animals, gave her a sense of complete serenity.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile… in the Mayor's office)**

"Mr. Gregory, this is completely out of hand," Regina fumed. "It has only been one week and the boys are at it again! I swear these so-called "bros" are more like Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. This time though, they went too far. The young lady who was accosted will be pressing charges, and your men will be officially charged this time. _No_ more warnings." Regina was clearly agitated and let out a long sigh that she wasn't even aware that she had been holding in.

"I understand Madam Mayor, and I truly apologize for their inappropriate behavior. I will keep you informed of anything that happens over here regarding this incident," Mason replied.

"I would appreciate that very much, thank you." With that, Regina hung up the phone and settled back in her large chair. This time, the bros had really taken things too far: going from verbal abuse to physical assault. The Mayor was proud of the young lady who stood up for herself and went straight to the police, instead of sitting back and letting things slide. Hopefully this would be a wakeup call to the offenders and this would be put to rest. Once and for all.

Being a Friday, and nothing else on the docket, Regina gathered her belongings and decided to call it a day. "I am on my way out, and you may also head home early if you like," she said to her assistant.

Upon arriving home, Regina opened a bottle of wine, pouring herself a large glass. She needed to calm herself down after dealing with those rowdy boys and Mason's lack of leadership with them.

Deciding to head out back and look at the water, she absent-mindedly grabbed her black riding crop before heading outside. The crop was her favorite item, and could often be seen with it. Nobody questioned her about it; everyone knew the mayor used to ride horses. Her riding gear consisted of a plethora of whips, but the riding crop was her favorite. For...reasons.

Regina lazily meandered along the riverbanks with the wine and crop. Flicking several stones away, she found herself by her favorite large stone. Sitting down, sipping the wine, and drinking in the surroundings, Regina closed her eyes as she let the sounds call to her. The birds and the squirrels chattered on while they busily scampered and flitted around the riverbank and the exhausted brunette slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Emma tried to stay quiet when she found herself in front of the Mayor. But, it was useless and Regina startled awake.

"I am so sorry to interrupt you Ms. Mills," Emma floundered.

"It's all good. I was just clearing my head from the long day at the office." The Mayor stretched herself and rolled her shoulders, in hopes of relieving some of the pent-up stress that had settled itself there.

"That good, huh?" Emma could pick up the tension that was practically rolling off of the brunette in waves.

"We have a lot of shit going on down at City Hall, nothing I can't handle." She absent-mindedly flicked the riding crop, bringing it to Emma's immediate attention. The younger woman didn't want to say anything, but she was most definitely intrigued, that wasn't a sight you saw every day after all. "Would you like a glass of wine with me?" Regina invited the blonde to join her in her imbibing.

"Sounds spectacular. It's been much too long since I last let my hair down," Emma stated quietly.

Regina took this moment to let her know that Emma was no stranger to her. "Look Emma... I realize we all like our privacy, but it isn't often we get celebrities here. I hope that you feel welcome."

"About that, yeah… The celebrity life is done for now."

"What do you mean?"

Emma looked at Regina as they walked into the kitchen to get more wine. "I quit my job. Like... _forever_. I needed something new." With that, the blonde sunk deep into a lazy-boy chair that was just off of the kitchen. She swirled the wine in circles and found herself in a daze.

Regina didn't know how to respond to that, it was a shock to say the least. She had figured that something major had happened, but quit her entire career? _What on earth could have possibly happened to cause such an abrupt change_? Emma's show was one of her favorites, especially because of the strong female character portrayal. She quietly sat across from the former actress and let the moment be. Her mind was again straying to unexpected places. _Something_ about this beautiful woman called out to her from deep within.

Emma broke the silence. "It was sudden, I know. But I had to get out of there before I lost my mind."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"Well, my girlfriend, Gabi…" her voice trailed off.

Regina sat silently, waiting for her to continue.

Something about Regina made Emma feel safe and that's when the floodgates opened. "Apparently _she_ has been with someone _else_ the _entire_ time _we_ have been together. Four goddamn years! What a _fucking_ bitch!"

Regina raised her eyebrows in silent response.

"This is what I get for being honest and faithful. Well, fuck her!" Emma surprised even herself with her outburst.

The brunette lazily flicked the riding crop in the air in front of her, as she listened to Emma, imagining it was landing elsewhere, preferably on the blonde, in well-positioned little blows… This actually opened up the door for the women, and they spent the next few hours deep in conversation.

"Sounds like she really did a number on you," Regina quietly stated.

"When you put it like that…" she faded off.

"Emma, you can talk to me about this if you like. I know it isn't easy to open up to people, but sometimes you feel better if you just let things go. I have a good ear and an even better bottle of wine to go with it."

Emma broke out in a small chuckle. "It's funny, because I rarely drink wine, but I find that it seems extra appealing here and now."

"I find it helps me to unwind after a long day," Regina admitted.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer. Why not?" Emma countered.

With that, the mayor went to the wine cellar and grabbed her favorite red, hoping Emma would also enjoy it. When she came back, Regina realized that it was just about dinnertime, and suggested to Emma that they go and eat their meal before opening the new bottle of wine. Emma agreed and the two headed for the dining area, where the other residents had already gathered.

Emma got the opportunity to meet her new neighbors. Dinner was served, and the atmosphere in the bed and breakfast was relaxed. The food was delicious, the cook, Granny, was excellent, and had been with the Mills for ages. They enjoyed their roast and the company of all of the boarders at the BnB. Conversation was easy and light and when everyone was finished with their food, Granny cleared away the dishes and served them each a hearty portion of apple pie.

"If I continue to eat like I have today, I will be the size of a moose before long," Emma quipped.

Regina laughed loudly, "I doubt that is possible Ms. Swan, you are bordering on waif-like, as it is."

"Gotta love Hollywood," Emma replied facetiously. In Tinseltown, she watched everything she ate and made sure to always be in top-shape. Gaining weight was considered a cardinal sin and Emma was acutely aware of everything that went into her body. Not having to worry about things like body image, was a great relief to her.

The women opened the new bottle of wine and continued on the conversation in the Great Room, in front of the fire. Regina decided to break the ice about Emma's move and boldly asked her why she really had left.

"Honestly, it was because of Gabi that I left," Emma solemnly stated. "Had she not betrayed my trust, I would still be in L.A., acting, and living what I thought was going to be the rest of my life with her. Would you believe that we were discussing having kids? What if we had brought a child into this world together? I can't even imagine what would have happened then. I truly thought that she was my _forever._ "

"While it might sound crass, or not very compassionate, it's definitely for the best that you found out her true colors now rather than later," Regina said with a voice of reason.

"I will have to agree with you there, Mayor Mills," Emma replied.

"Please don't ever call me that here," Regina stated with authority. "Here, I am Regina. This is my home. Although, you will find that some people call me Ms. Mills." She said with a smirk.

Emma was slightly confused by the strange comment, but attributed it to the wine. Regina seemed to command respect, by her very nature, and Emma was intrigued. Not many women were strong like she was, and Emma found it to be quite appealing. It was no secret that the Mayor was extremely attractive, but she had just gotten out of a relationship. Why was she finding herself so drawn to this woman? It was way too soon to get involved with someone again, yet she had already found herself dreaming about the brunette beauty, not once, but twice.

Emma snapped out of her daze and looked into the fire that was burning strong. "Duly noted ," Emma sassed back, letting Regina catch a glimpse of her playful side. "And I think you are absolutely correct about Gabi. It would have been a disaster had we done the whole kids thing."

"Of course I am correct " Regina replied with a glint in her eye. "Anyway, now that you're here, what do you plan on doing with the rest of your life?"

"That's quite the loaded question," Emma laughed. "I honestly have no clue. You wanna know how I even ended up here?"

"I am actually quite interested. Not many people just happen upon our little town. Usually you are raised here as a local, or you are a Smithie, or one of the other four college students. You obviously do not fall into any of those categories."

The wine had kicked in and Emma's inhibitions were lowered, causing her to open up in ways she usually did not. "To be 100% honest, I Googled it."

That was not what Regina had expected. "What?"

"Well, it is no secret that I am a lesbian…The tabloids made sure to let the world know that little fact very early in my career. I figured that I needed to go somewhere that would be easy to assimilate into. I looked up gay-friendly towns, and Northampton was listed as the top lesbian-friendly community in the United States. Where better to go? It was a total crapshoot, but I figured if this didn't work out... New York was right up the road, and I have people I know there. But I really wanted to try this out first. I literally have nothing to lose," Emma said solemnly.

"Well, I certainly hope that things work out for you Ms. Swan. Nobody deserves to be treated the way you were. It will be quite an adjustment for you though from the big city life. Things are much slower here, and we actually even know our neighbors full names. There is no anonymity here, and everybody knows everybody else's business."

"So far, the people have been nothing but pleasant here, and the scenery is beyond gorgeous! I am in love with the river already. I have taken several walks and find it to be so serene," Emma said with a hint of a smile.

"I understand what you mean, The riverbank is my "goto" place. I have a rock that I end up on almost every time I go out back. It is so easy to think there, and it helps me unwind after work, as you have already witnessed firsthand," Regina smirked.

The conversation was easy between the two women and they spoke long into the night before heading off to retire in their respective rooms.

* * *

After seeing Emma off to bed, Regina went to her private space. This was where she felt most at home, in control. She opened the key-coded lock and went into her special room, her dungeon. Tomorrow, she would donne her Domme attire, once again, to put some unsuspecting collegiate into their place. Unsuspecting wasn't truly a fair description, since everything that happened behind those closed door was legal and consensual.

Tomorrow wouldn't be any different. This was one of her regular girls. A Smithie, who felt the need to be told what to do. These liberal girls had their secrets, their visits to the mayor in her small dungeon being one of them. Regina had all the equipment gleaming and ready to go. She had bought a new riding crop and was playing with it earlier when she ran into Emma. Luckily for her, Emma didn't question the gear. She also had a lovely flogger that she wanted to put to good use as well. Yes, the next day was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing support! Enjoy~**

* * *

Hitting the Hamptons Chapter 4

Emma found herself unable to settle down. Looking at the clock, she realized it was earlier than originally thought. Apparently it got dark here earlier than California, making it seem much later than the actual time. Pouring herself another glass of wine was much needed… to help 'unwind', as Regina had put it earlier...She then threw herself back into the comfy couch and picked up the television remote. _Something_ had to be on to keep her mind off the beautiful brunette that occupied the room just a few doors down the hall.

As Emma flipped through the channels she started in on a Lifetime Movie, but it just hit too close to home with the cheating partner, so that one got clicked away. Next...There were a plethora of cooking channels to choose from, and Emma settled on a newly advertised show entitled _Food Porn._ Yeah, _this_ called out her name. This hipster-type chef travelled the USA in search of eateries that basically served, well... food porn. Everything was ridiculous and off the charts. She only hoped that this move didn't fuck her up as far as food tastes were concerned. L.A. had truly spoiled Emma. Two episodes in and just as many glasses of wine, the blonde thought it would be a good time to stretch her legs. Maybe go say hi to the woman in the kitchen and see if there was anything to eat or more wine available here at the bed and breakfast, until she could get out the next day.

Granny welcomed her with open arms, and some hot apple pie left from the night before.. "Hello Emma, how you faring here so far?"

"I can't complain as of yet. Everything has been quite wonderful. Is there any wine I might be able to add to my bill down here? I really don't feel like heading out. Mrs?"

"Absolutely sweetie! And call me Granny, everybody does. Why, Mills BnB prides itself on our little cellar. Come on and take a gander!" Granny said enthusiastically.

The two women spent quite a bit of time in the cellar, not only looking at wines, but they had a nice time talking with each other. Finally, after finding what they were after, Emma came back up with not one, but a few bottles to keep in her own suite. This was definitely nicer than she had expected, and Emma was in her own little piece of heaven. Upon returning to the room she opened the red, since that's what they had already been drinking. The vintage was the same one that Regina had shared earlier. It wasn't long before the blonde was quite tipsy and thought it would be a brilliant evening for a night walk, and quickly threw on some good shoes and a sweater with a scarf to ward off the night's chill.

Still new to the area, Emma played it safe and stuck to what she was already familiar with, the little path that led to the riverbank. It was dark now and Emma was glad for the flashlight app that came with her phone. The sky was pitch black, yet loaded with twinkling stars. It sure was different here at night. On impulse, she chose to hike a bit further down the trail and see what new and exciting things came her way.

The sounds were definitely louder, the bullfrogs and crickets were in full-force tonight. So alive! The young woman was truly awe-struck with the beauty of nature that surrounded her. Just then Emma happened upon the very rock that she and Regina Mills had conversed upon previously, and decided to bounce up and sit again on the rock and enjoy the night sky that was filled with stars, a wonderful pairing for the wine. It was perfect. Well, almost perfect. If the brunette was out here then it might be.

Why did she keep thinking like this? She had just left a long-term relationship, an amazing career, and moved far from it all, to "find herself" as it had been dubbed. How was she going to find herself if all her thoughts revolved around one particular woman? A most-likely taken woman at that? Emma couldn't keep her mind off of this, and it was truly driving her insane. She tossed back the end of the glass and got up from the impromptu perch, and decided to head back to the bed and breakfast.

The walk was quick and Emma was back up in her room in no time at all. She shucked her clothes into the hamper then climbed into bed clad only in underwear. Already more than just tipsy, she decided on another glass whilst watching a bit more tv. Unfortunately her mind wandered and was thinking of anything but the television. Emma knew that she was most-likely going to regret this little drinking binge, as she was definitely not used to more than one or two glasses at the most. But she didn't care, and just wanted to forget. To forget Gabi. To forget the beautiful mayor down the hall. Just to forget it all.

* * *

Saturday morning was a beautiful one in Northampton. Emma made sure to awaken in time for the communal breakfast served by the lady she had learned was called Granny. What a sweet woman she was. After all the wine, Emma was surprised that she could remember much of anything at all. What was remembered from the night prior, was asking Granny for a bottle of wine, and that they had a nice conversation. It was led mainly by Granny, who told her all about her flighty granddaughter Ruby. She was expecting her to come visit this weekend. Ruby used to stay here, at the BnB, but had recently moved out to be with her long-time girlfriend Lacey.

It was apparent to Emma that the older woman missed the girl dearly, but was ultimately happy that she was in such a good place. Granny had apparently raised the child for most of her life, after her flake of a mother disappeared to be with some loser of a man. Poor Ruby. _What kind of mother leaves their kid for a fucked-up idiot_ , like the one Granny had described, only not using quite as foul of language. Emma looked forward to meeting the girl because Ruby sounded like a fun person, and she could definitely use some fun in her life.

As predicted, Emma majorly regretted the amount of alcohol that was consumed the night before. With a pounding headache, she got into the shower, turned the knobs to the hottest temperature without being scalding, and stood for a long time under the refreshing stream. It did the trick and soothed away some of the pain and the lingering haze left behind from the wine. Finally, she forced herself out of the shower and headed toward the closet to find something to wear. Deciding on a light blue tracksuit that brought out the hue of her eyes, the blonde slowly got dressed and dried her hair so that she was at least somewhat presentable for breakfast.

The still, slightly hungover woman eventually made her way down the stairs and ambled lazily into the dining room. She was not alone, as Regina was there along with one of her other housemates, Jefferson, whom she had met last night. There was an unfamiliar face at the table, a very good-looking brunette with red streaks throughout. This must be Ruby, going from the description that Granny had given last night. Not wanting to look rude, Emma quickened her pace and sat down with the others, forced out a smile and quietly said hello.

Ruby was the first to jump in and greet Emma. "Hey newcomer! I'm Ruby, I know that you are Emma. Granny went on about you and how she thought we would be great friends. She is the official matchmaker in my life, friends and lovers alike… She did find me Lacey," the girl rambled on. She was _definitely_ related to her grandmother.

Emma was slightly overwhelmed at the reception, but quickly found her voice and responded to the cheerful girl. "Yeah, I'm Emma. Hi Ruby, it's really good to meet you. This is so different here than in L.A. You guys are so friendly, you'll have to excuse me if I seem cold, but I'm just used to a very different pace of life."

"I can only imagine," Ruby replied with a genuine smile.

 _This girl is really, really nice_ , Emma thought to herself. Definitely someone that she would want to get to know better. Granny was right.

It was during a brief silence that Jefferson took the opportunity to join the conversation. "Good morning Emma! What are your plans for the day? If you want, I can show you around the place," he said in his extremely flamboyant tone. It was obvious that he was very gay, and Emma always had gotten along with "her gays" back in L.A., as she lovingly referred to them.

Before Emma could reply, Regina spoke up, "That sounds like a lovely idea! Jefferson can show you all of the local hangouts, and even give you a brief history of the town. He has lived here for quite some time."

"Just call me The Tour Guide Extraordinaire!" Jefferson said, laughing at his own stupid wisecrack.

His laughter was contagious and soon the entire group was cracking up with the amusing man. Granny seemingly appeared out of nowhere right then, arms loaded with platters of food. How she could carry so much at once truly impressed the blonde.

"Eat up, before it gets cold, don't make my hard work go to waste," Granny joked, keeping up with the light mood of the room.

They wasted no time and dug into the hearty meal that Granny had prepared for them. Belgian waffles, loaded with cream and berries, a side of fresh melon, country potatoes, and turkey sausage. There was also freshly brewed coffee, that sang out to Emma and her spectacular hangover, and three varieties of juice to choose from. The conversation flowed freely, and Emma learned more about Ruby, also known as "Red", and her Australian girlfriend, Lacey. They had been together for three years, and had just bought a small house together not far up the road.

Regina was unusually quiet, and it kind of saddened Emma, as she had looked forward to seeing the beautiful brunette. Ruby and Jefferson more than made up for Regina's lack of conversation though. They made jokes and shared antics of their weeks with the rest of the group. Ruby shared that Lacey owned one of the local lesbian bars, and she was able to help out by working there as one of the bartenders.

Ruby insisted on Emma coming to the bar that evening and meeting Lacey. Being as it was her night off, they could hang out together for the evening. Emma accepted the invitation, albeit a bit reluctantly. She wasn't sure how ready she was to get out in the public's eye again. There was never a time that the newly ex-actress wasn't recognized when out on the town. Red immediately picked up on the hesitation and reassured her that it would not be like L.A., with all the paparazzi. People might know her, but most would respect the woman's privacy.

Deciding that hiding out in a hotel room wasn't what this move was all about, Emma finally said yes to the excited young woman, who was quickly becoming her friend. Why she didn't feel the same reluctance to accept Jefferson's invitation, Emma honestly had no clue. Not wanting to ruin the good mood of the morning, she was determined not to think too much about it, and took a deep breath, smiled and said thank you to Granny for yet another awesome meal. Next came the good-byes to the rest of the table, with the promise to meet Jefferson in the Great Room in an hour.

* * *

Back in her room, Regina prepared for her day. The outfit had been carefully selected, and was perfect, from head-to-toe. The brunette preferred leather when she was in her domme attire. Today was no different, why should it be? A black corset to go with the amazing black leather boots that were her favorite. When she put them on, it was as if they gave her added confidence and power. Some dominatrixes chose to wear latex attire, but not Regina Mills. Even the very smell of the leather could be considered one of her kinks.

Looking in the mirror at her reflection, the domme was quite pleased. Next was her makeup. It was applied flawlessly, and she smiled at the woman looking back with a smirk. The final touch was her cologne. An androgynous scent called Odin 08 Seylon Eau de Parfum. It took a hefty chunk out of her wallet at $165.00 a bottle, but it was well worth it. Exotic, spicy, and soothing... all-in-one. The thing Regina especially loved about the scent, was that it had matching candles that burned in both her suite and dungeon.

Time was running short, and the girl would be arriving at any moment. Regina put her trenchcoat on to cover the outfit while she walked from the room to her dungeon. She absolutely loved the feeling of the corset against her body, and the six-inch stiletto boots on her feet. Upon entering the dungeon all that needed to be done was to light the candles, and then wait.

* * *

Emma reveled once again in the fact of being able to throw on comfortable clothes and not worry about every hair being in place just because the "paps" might be out on the town. While grateful for the fans, as they were what kept her career afloat, she did like her privacy. Emma would take time out for autographs more than other stars, but there were obviously going to be times when she wanted to be left alone.

Grabbing a small backpack-type purse before locking the door, Emma headed down the hallway towards the staircase. It was a bad habit to always look down, but it was something she picked up while in Hollywood as a way to avoid the paparazzi. The blonde decided to try something new and actually look up at where she was going. It was quite a shock what was before her eyes.

Just outside an open door stood a collegiate woman next to Mayor Mills, clad in a trenchcoat and extremely tall leather boots. Neither woman saw a very curious Emma, who was looking right at them. The room was not Regina's suite. The outfit? The girl? The room? To say that she had questions? Well, that was quite an understatement.

After Regina had escorted the younger woman into her inner-sanctum, Emma stealthily slid closer toward the door in question. Mayor Mills looked absolutely fuckable! And that girl? Who was she? Of course Regina had her own life outside of work, and Emma would work to respect that the best she could. Her privacy was something that was extremely valuable, and she had a feeling that Regina was no different in that aspect. But then why the fuck was Emma acting like this? This was so out of character for the blonde. There had never been the need to interfere in others' lives, so why start now? She was absolutely intrigued, that's why.

Knowing that Jefferson was downstairs waiting, Emma pushed all thoughts of what just happened to the back of her mind. This day would NOT be ruined by ridiculous thoughts and theories, based off of a fifteen second encounter witnessed in the hallway. It would drive her mad to assume anything without the facts. Luckily, Jefferson was coming out of his room at the same time, and the duo said quick hello's and headed down the stairs together, leaving the bed and breakfast, and all of its occupants behind for the afternoon.

* * *

"Good day Sam. How have you been?" Regina asked the Junior from Smith College who was a repeat customer.

"I have not been so good, Ms. Mills." Samantha replied.

"Why is that, dear?"

"I just can't seem to focus on anything that I am supposed to. My mind constantly wanders and I find that time escapes me and I have done nothing that I should have," Sam further explained.

Regina just nodded her head and then told Samantha to go to the bed and undress, then to sit and await further instructions. She had worked with Sam for the past year, and knew that when the girl was like this, she needed a good flogging to be rid of the self-induced guilt that she unnecessarily carried around. But first things first. If Regina gave her what she was craving right away, the session would end too quickly. So, there had to be a slow build-up.

While Sam followed the instructions given, Regina removed the trenchcoat and carefully hung it on a coatrack that was kept in the corner of the room, just for this purpose. She always wore the coat before and after a session. It may have seemed odd, but she felt as if it completed the outfit. The domme also took this time to put on a pair of black, fingerless gloves that were in her collection kept in the dungeon.

Samantha finished and was next to the bed, on her knees in a position that she knew well. Regina smiled at her and walked towards the bed.

"Good girl Sam, or would you prefer Sammi today?"

"Thank you Mistress, but you can choose," spoken like the true sub that she was.

"Ok, Sammi it is." Regina knew that the girl reverted back to this name when she was feeling especially disobedient.

Sammi smiled at the brunette and said nothing.

"You may get on the bed, Sammi," Regina instructed. "I would like you to lie down and close your eyes. Do you remember your safeword? You may respond."

Sammi nodded and said "Pineapple," then climbed up onto the bed and laid down with closed eyes.

Regina swiftly covered her eyes with a black leather bdsm mask and used a mouth cover as well. It wouldn't completely restrict her from speaking, it was used as more of a reminder. "You may not speak, think, or do anything without my permission. Is that understood? You may nod your head if you do."

Sam nodded in the affirmative.

"Good." Regina said in a voice so seductive, that it made Samantha wet between her legs. "Since you have been a bad girl, you are going to have to wait for your flogging Sammi. I think that I would like to write on your beautiful little body with my candle wax before we get to that. Because, I think you will look incredibly sexy with my special designs on you."

The whole time that Regina was speaking to Sam, she was using her flogger to tease the girl. She gently dragged it up and down her body, causing her to squirm. It was a terrible tease and Regina loved it. She slowly circled Sam's clit and could already see that it was glistening. This only encouraged Regina to go on.

Picking up one of her restraints that were already attached to the bedposts, Regina buckled Sammi's right arm and then her left, followed by both legs. Once she felt that Samantha was properly restrained, she picked up the thick candle that had a nice pool of wax already built up. Regina was careful and tested the temperature of the wax on her own arm before attempting to use it on the girl. After deciding that it wasn't too hot, she carefully began to make designs on the girls naked abdomen. Circling each of her breasts and then trailing down to her belly button, where she loved leaving a large amount of wax to harden.

Sammi could not see what was happening, but she certainly could feel it. The heat of the molten wax caused her to shudder at first, but as the domme went on, the temperature began to feel good to the girl. Regina spoke to her the entire time, and her voice mixed with the sensations of being completely bound and helpless with the wax pouring onto her body, caused Sam to mewl like a kitten.

"Good girl, I see you like what I am doing to your body, little one. When I am finished, since you have been such a sweet thing, I shall remove the wax using my flogger. You would like that wouldn't you?" Regina enticed the girl with her sultry tones and promises of the flogger coming soon.

Removing wax using a flogger was a very difficult skill, and Regina had perfected her ability over the years. She loved to be able to do it, but not many of her subs could handle the intense sensations that accompanied the swift actions. Most subs would only be able to take a flogging to the back. It was quite a different challenge to take a frontal-flogging. And this was one sub who definitely could take it.

"I am finished with you for now, little one. I see that you are extremely wet right now and do not think you should go home like that. So before I remove the wax, you will be a good girl, and bring yourself to a climax for me. I want to hear every sound come from that pretty little mouth of yours, and so I am going to remove the cover from it. Do you understand? When I remove it, you may answer me with one word," she concluded.

After the cover was gone, Sammi answered with a simple, "Yes."

"You may begin now. Start with slow circles around your beautiful clit," Regina commanded and the girl followed her every direction to the T.

"You may go a bit faster now, little one" and with this the girl started to let out a high-pitched keening sound, and it turned Regina on terribly. "Faster, and you may enter yourself with two fingers from your other hand."

With this the girl increased her speed and created a steady rhythm between her two hands. This went on for awhile, until Regina could tell that she was ready to come. Her sounds increased and Regina took it all in. This is what she absolutely lived for. Such dominance and power, but she was not about to let Samantha come yet, she was going to do that herself, as she knew the girl could not get through a flogging without having an orgasm.

"STOP. NOW!" Regina commanded.

Sam whined out loud, but stopped immediately, not wanting to displease her mistress.

"Hands above your head and do not move them," she further instructed.

Her beautiful sub complied and instantly raised her hands into the assumed position that Regina insisted upon when they were doing this type of flogging. She did not want to chance the safety of the young woman at any expense.

As soon as she was satisfied with the position , Regina began by standing regally in front of the bed, planting her feet firmly. She held the tails of the flogger with her left hand and the handle in her right. With accurate precision, the domme was able to land the tails in whatever spot that was aimed for. With repeated strokes, the wax came off of Sammi's lithe body. Regina worked over and again, making sure not to miss a spot. Then she moved further south, to the place that Sammi was craving the most, her glistening clit. It only took a few more carefully aimed blows, and Sam moaned out loudly as she came with tremendous force. Regina thought for a moment that her sub may even pass out from the overwhelming experience, but she didn't, although it was very close.

The two women were still for awhile, and then Regina sat quietly on the bed next to Sammi and silently unfastened her restraints, then finally removing the mask so that she might be able to see again. It was a very slow process, as re-gaining senses was very stimulating for any submissive after an intense scene like the one they had just performed. Amazingly, Sammi required very little aftercare, and preferred to dress quickly and quietly, and then thank Regina, as always, before seeing herself out the door.

Regina stayed in the dungeon and meticulously cleaned it and her toys that were used from top to bottom. To say she was a perfectionist was an understatement. Two hours later, the satisfied woman finally emerged from the room, adorned in her trenchcoat, and Regina boldly walked back to her own suite and headed for the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! Thank you for sticking with me. This is a short chapter just to get back into the swing of things! Thanks again for being so awsesome!**

Everyone seemed to trickle into the bed and breakfast rooms and take time to regroup from their days. Emma and Jefferson had played a bit harder than expected, so they simultaneously crashed in their rooms to settle in for some rest before they began their also gave Regina time to get ready and see, on the sly since she didn't want them to think she was following them, if they were headed to Lacie's Down Under, one ot the top lesbian clubs this side of the riverbanks. After an intense session, Madam Mayor usually would head to the club for a nice little "wind down" session. She sipped her drink and was lost in her deep thoughts.

The answer was yes. It turned out that almost the entire population of the Bed and Breakfast would be hanging out at Lacie's place…

A few hours later they were all out and ready to play! Jefferson and Emma sure cut up and had a blast, but suddenly Mr. Disco Fever was pulled away by some hottie! This left Emma and Regina alone at table."Name your poison ladies," came a heavy aussie accent!

Emma answered with a Pina Colada, while Regina opted for cider. Both women had a lot on their minds and actually took the time to speak to one another. Apparently their time spent together at the B&B really had opened some doors for them. Lacey kept the drinks coming and Jefferson and Red kept their party entertained. After a few drinks, Regina asked Emma if she would like to dance.

Feeling free, with literally nothing holding her back for the first time since Gabi, Emma decided to let go They danced, drank,and basically lost themselves in each other's arms. The women's conversation gently flowed as they spoke about nothing in particular and they both freely laughed the night away.

Emma felt so free... The music, the drinks, the company, but honestly, if she wanted to be up front, it was Regina. The woman did things to her that she should be ashamed of. As they danced on the floor their limbs became entangled into one. Hands had free reign of their lascivious bodies as they danced to and fro. Soon tongues were ensnared in this bundle of love that our two ladies had managed to find themselves in. Nothing was stopping them either, it was a good thing that they were in a more secluded area of the club. The drinks were flowing and after a few hours of fun and mayhem, the DJ brought the music to a lower level, giving the heads up for last call…What nobody but Regina and Emma noticed, was that they were attached at the hip. Blame the alcohol, but Reggie, NEVER let it get to her. Who was this woman Emma,and what was she doing to with her? Other than the obvious?

The kisses trailed off, and each woman just held the other and gazed into the other's eyes. Emma was not only intoxicated by the alcohol, but by the lovely cologne that Regina wore. She always seemed to have this keen sense of smell and decided that she would like to further explore what other lovely things Regina had in her possession.

It was late and the group decided to head on back home. The day had gone on longer than either party could have anticipated.

Something totally unplanned was Regina and Emma heading out back, both, just to take a moment to wind down. As always, Regina carried her riding crop with her. At first they were quiet and kept to themselves, but as time went on they became more bold. Soon they were holding hands and each other, followed by a lot of kissing. These two were becoming quite inseparable!

Deciding on breaking the silence, the blonde got bold, "Fancy meeting you here." Emma sexily said to the woman commanding the riding crop. Deciding it was time to figure out what this was all about, the blonde continued…" So, do you frequently sport a leather riding crop? It is not the first time that I am noticing this little piece of equipment on your person…"

Had the two not been drinking earlier the conversation may have taken a completely different direction. Regina smirked and her teeth sparkled in the glint of the moonbeams. "Aaahh… This is my baby. She's been with me for ages. I'm sure you've heard that I ride. Well, rode… I still do as time allows, but with my career, the B&B, and my personal life, time seems to be a rare commodity."

"Well, _she_ is sure as hell sexy!" Emma did not mince her words. "Not many people walk around wielding riding crops on a regular basis…"

"And who says I'm your ordinary person?" she replied with a salacious grin. Their eyes never left the other, and the women gravitated toward each other. As their gazes deepened all pretenses seemed to melt away.

Very quickly and unexpectedly, they were rubbing against the other, whether they were aware of the fact or not.

"May I?"

Regina knew exactly what Emma was asking.

"This is my baby and Nobody has ever held her but me."

Emma just remained silent, having a feeling that Regina might just break down and allow her to hold the treasured tool.

"Emma, we are both adults here, and my guess is that you very well know that most people do not walk around with riding crops outside of the stables… May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Are you familiar with BDSM?"

Emma wasn't exactly sure what she had expected Regina to ask of her, but she certainly wasn't prepared for this. But as she thought about everything she had seen or noticed up until now, the pieces of the puzzle began to come together and the undeniable picture formed in her mind. It really made a whole lot of sense.


	6. Chapter 6

Hitting the Hamptons

Chapter 6

"BDSM? Like Rhianna chains and whips and S & M?" She felt stupid as soon as she said it and then became silent, waiting to see what Regina would say to her.

Regina perched herself upon the large rock, leaned her head back and shook her head with her eyes closed. _This is going to be a tough one_ she thought to herself.

Emma knowing she had blown it, tried to change the situation and said, "It seems we've found ourselves on a rock out of wine once again." It was obvious the blonde was extremely nervous and trying to regain her composure.

"No need to be nervous darling, and the only thing going in that lovely little mouth of yours again tonight will be what I say can go in that lovely little mouth of yours." Chuckled the seductress in a throaty laugh.

The blonde's mouth practically reached the floor when she heard that response. That was the absolute last thing she expected to hear from the woman she thought she had just blown it with. "W-w-wow." Emma stuttered. She was blown away and she didn't know if it was the alcohol or the intense connection she was for some reason feeling with this woman but either way, that wasn't what she was expecting.

Regina stared intensely into Emma's eye and didn't speak a word. With that gaze, Emma's mind immediately wandered back to the crop. She looks over at the woman and gives a **what the fuck** look and Regina knows exactly what she's thinking.

"No little one, get your mind out of the filth, or the stables as it were." And gives again another deep, gutteral laugh. "THIS. IS. MINE. Do you understand that word? Mine is possessive and I possess this My little one. You, my dear, possess that gods-forsaken yellow death trap, polluting my lovely bed and breakfast grounds.

Emma's mouth was now gaping, her jaw down to her knees. Umm, yeah in the Hollywood life it was unheard of for a talent of her caliber to be spoken to in such a manner. "What, pray tell, do you find offensive with MY little baby, Madam Mayor?" Her snark very heavy.

"Oh darling, you have A LOT TO LEARN. Do you remember that question I asked you?"

The actress pretended to wrack her brain. "Not really, which one?"

"Oh Miss Swan. Now now, we are going to play games? Let me fill you in on a little secret. I. DO. NOT. PLAY. GAMES."

Emma seriously wanted to piss herself at that moment. This woman was tough! She seriously didn't want things to go south, as she was very attracted in a way she had never felt before this woman happened into her life.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm new to this… Obviously. Can we try starting over? What would be the appropriate thing in this kind of situation? I really really am enjoying getting to know you, and I have a feeling you are quite different that anyone I have every met in any way. I also get the feeling you take charge. Obviously I'm not use to taking commands from people. In my line of work people cater pretty much to my every whim. So I haven't taken many commands from people, or had to follow any rules. But I get a strange feeling coming from you I might not mind it."

In the silent moonlight the women found themselves gazing into one another's eyes, both in deep thought. Emma was tossing and turning multiple scenarios through her mind, not sure that any of them were anything like Regina might be thinking. Whereas; with the sultry dominatrix, she was positive and had a gut feeling that this girl might be someone special in her life as she had never taken to someone so quickly before.

"Okay dear little one lets begin anew." Mayor Mills took the younger woman's hand into her own and gently lead her off the rock and back onto the path to the B&B. "Emma, I would like to invite you in for a drink and a little talk. We can get to know each other better and you can decide whether what I have to offer is something that you might feel you would appreciate in your life or not."

As the two walked back towards the cottage they swung their arms back and forth it was actually quite sweet, something neither of them would normally be willing to do. Emma coyly answered the beautiful brunette with a simple nod of the head before replying "Thank you, I would love to come in for a drink." And she smiled reminding Regina of her own college sweetheart whom she had long forgotten causing her to smile in return.

Regina picked up the pace in her step and squeezed Emma's hand a little tighter, pulling her around the corner. Emma realized that they were heading towards the wine cellar and got a smile on her face. She knew there was wine inside the kitchen but the better ones were stored in the cellar so Regina must be planning something special. She felt as giddy as a school girl might and she might even be embarrassed if Regina could tell she was a bit aroused.

"Okay little one, red or white?"

Emma quickly picked white. She had no idea why, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. "I have a lovely Chardonnay and I'll bring in two bottles… Just in case." And she grinned at her evilly. "Let's get back in quickly little one I'm getting a bit of a chill."

This time it was Emma's turn to squeezed her companion's hand; as well as, retrieve the wine bottles from her hands to act as a "gentlewoman."

"And they said chivalry is dead." Regina chided. The women giggled from the effects of the alcohol they had been drinking all night and stumbled their way back to the house as they attempted to jog. After only a couple minor bumps they made their way safely back to the cottage and Emma began leading them to the Great Room. "Why are we in here little one?" Regina asked.

"I was thinking we could have a fire while we spoke. It's a lovely night and I could sit in front of this fireplace every night of my life." Emma responded.

"Well my little one, good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

Emma immediately said, "Bad."

"Okay for the bad news, no fire in this lovely fireplace tonight." Emma looked sad and before she could respond Regina quickly continued, "What we have to speak about tonight darling is much too private for this part of the house. We are going to have to go up to my room to speak where there is a fireplace, good news. If you do not feel comfortable in my room, we can always speak in your room."

So the ladies continued through the house and up the stairs towards Regina's room. Emma held behind to let Regina lead her as she had never been in her room before. Em felt a bit uncomfortable.

Regina must have been very good at reading people, Emma thought to herself because with her body language alone she was able to not only lead Emma to where she needed to go, but also calmed her down quite a bit. Right on cue Regina said, "Here we are darling." Emma followed Regina into the room like a lost puppy. She felt completely overwhelmed as this was not just any room but a ginormous suite or ever apartment within the bed and breakfast. Not only was it's size amazing, the decor was beyond fantastic and somehow screamed of Regina. The brunette caught Emma deeply engrossed in her humble abode and gently brought her back to reality. "Are you a fan of art Miss Swan?"

"It's Emma, and yes it's one of my secret loves."

"Well Emma it looks like we will be one for one tonight because what I'm going to tell you is one of my secret loves. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

In the light of the moment Emma put out her pinky and said, "Pinky swear." And Regina wrapped her pinky around Emma's in kind. It was actually cute, they looked like high school girls swearing allegiance but neither of them would ever admit that.

"Dear there is so much I need to tell and explain to you so tonight I'm just going to tell you my secret and give you a very very tiny introduction to my style of life if you so choose to join me."

"Wow, sounds ominous."

"Okay little one not sure if it's going to be sassafras or sassy pants, and I can assure you neither one is good if you think you are all cutesy. And we are going to begin now with an apology. I command respect and in return I will treat you like the royal princess you are. I'm looking for my future royal queen, partner for life. So I'm very serious when I'm talking to you and inviting you into this part of my life."

Emma nodded silently and allowed Regina to guide her to a very comfortable looking sofa in the living area of her suite. The two women sat down and Emma solemnly looked at Regina and said, "I'm very sorry Miss Mills for disrespecting you. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgive you little one I trust you have learned your lesson? I will be giving you appropriate names to call me when we sit down for our talk."

"I feel like I'm suppose to say thank you for you forgiving me so… Well, thank you." Emma said shyly.

"Little one, tonight's talk will be hands on learning. When I do something that makes you feel good I want you to thank me for giving you pleasure. I also want you to refer to me as Madam. Do you understand little one?"

"Yes," and she stumbled over the word, "Madam."

From that moment on there were no more questions only commands and remember Regina always treats her submissives like royalty. So Emma was in for the treat of her life.

"Come sit with me little one." As she patted the couch next to her indicating where she wanted her to sit. Emma gingerly sat next to the smiling brunette and her fears were put to ease with that soothing smile. "I told you I had a secret. Would you like to hear it?" Emma shook her head yes. "Well little one remember that bdsm question?"

This time the blonde was not gonna fuck it up. "Yes I remember the question, and I don't know much about it other than what I've read in articles and heard in music. Why do you ask me this question?"

"Guess what little one? Questions are for me, not you. It's obvious you don't know much about it, but I'm going to tell you it's a lifestyle. And no it's not all about pain, it's about dominance and submission and most of all trust. I am what is called a dominatrix or a domme for short. You would be my submissive if you and I were in a relationship." And with that Regina had Emma back in her arms heavily making out with her, beginning where they had just left off. Emma responded heartily so Regina decided to go all out. The domme had silk scarves tied to her headboard, placed perfectly to bring Emma to submission. She would go easy on her and not tie her legs as well.

"Am I allowed to speak?" Emma asked.

"Only if I allow you to little one." Regina replied. "You may speak right now. I know you have more questions."

"How will I know if you are allowing me to speak?"

"I will tell you straight out you have permission to speak. This is going to be our first trust lesson. But before we move on we have something extremely important to cover. It is called your safe word. A safe word is a word we will use in a play session or in the bedroom or at any time that we feel uncomfortable with something the other is doing or saying to the other and you want them to stop. That is the hard and fast rule that cannot be broken for the safety of both of us. Think of a word you would never say during sex and that is a good word for you to use."

Emma had a word that came to her mind at the speed of light. She had no idea why but it was something she absolutely hated and that word was blueberries. Regina laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason, I just thought it was funny."

Emma got all nervous and wondered if maybe she should maybe change the word, but Regina assured her everything was fine and explained why it was actually a good word since if it was something she truly hated, she'd never speak of it while engaged in an act of pleasure. At that, Regina grabbed Emma into her arms, stared her in the eyes and then told her she was going to kiss her. But before she did, she asked Emma her safe word. While it annoyed Emma because she was extremely excited and hated to be cock blocked, Regina knew it had to happen. She remained silent until Emma got the clue and sassily stated, "Blueberries."

Regina looks at her and says, "Seriously? A safe word is not a joke and sass gets punishment in my book. So you have already earned your first punishment. Let me think about it after I kiss you because I'm tired of waiting and your lips look extremely kissable right now." And with that the mayor pushed Emma back into her pillows and fervently began kissing the younger woman. Emma was so fucking turned on that she began to put her hand down her own pants. Immediately Regina turned off. Emma was surprised. Regina said, "Did I give you permission to do anything?" Emma continued to stare at her blankly. "If I don't allow you to speak without my permission, what on earth makes you think you can pleasure yourself without my permission?"

Emma meekly squeaked out, "I'm sorry Madam."

Regina took the dejected-looking woman back into her arms and began to passionately kiss her again knowing that Emma's love hole was craving attention, Regina decided to show her a tiny bit of her talent and give her one of her mind-blowing orgasms before sending her off to bed. "Close your eyes little one." Regina blindfolded the woman in her arms before laying her back in the pillows so that her arms could reach the bed posts. She preceded to bind her arms one by one using the silk scarves that were already attached to the bedposts. Emma knew better than to speak and laid there waiting for Madam Mayor's next move.

Regina took down skirt and lacey underwear and made a cheap joke, "Lacey underwear to wear to Lacey's tavern? You may not speak." Emma looked up at Regina and rolled her eyes.

The brunette pulled her hair down as she loved to have her hair tickle her submissives and she brought them pleasure. It was one of her odd kinks. She slowly kissed her way down the gorgeous blonde, not missing an inch of her body. Once she got to her belly button, and lifted up her shirt and began to tantalizing Emma with her very talented tongue. She licked enticing patterns all through the woman's abdomen region and towards her nether regions she knew just from the desperate sounds coming from her mouth, this woman needed relief and she needed it soon. "Two or three fingers? You may answer me."

"If they're wet three, if they're dry two."

"Well let's find out shall we?" Regina assessed the area and the blonde was drenched. She wasted no time, immediately inserting three fingers in her throbbing vagina. She wanted to give Emma a double whammy, so she continued at a strong pace with her three fingers and surprised her by licking down further and circling her clit in a very tantalizing way. She double fucked her until she knew she was ready to come. And at that moment she gave Emma permission to make as many sound as she wanted as she wanted to hear the results of her work and she had a feeling Emma was a very loud and vocal partner.

Emma could not hold back and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Holy fuck Regina I can't stop. I've never felt like this before. Please don't stop whatever it is you are are doing." And at the moment Emma came with such a force that Regina had a mouthful to swallow. That was a first for both of them. Bringing someone to squirt, and for Emma to squirt.

"That my darling was a wonderful night, I'm sending you off to bed now. Believe it or not, you are going to be more exhausted than normal. For some reason bdsm takes up a lot of your mental energy as well as your physical energy. Don't worry my love, you'll get use to it. And if you decide you want to be in a relationship with me, we will have much much much to talk about, including a contract." Emma thought a contract was over the top but she figure Regina has a reason for everything. And she was feeling a bit tired.

"Thank you Madam. I've never felt anything like this before. I have a million questions for you. Let's just hope I can remember them all tomorrow." With that the two women gave each other one last kiss goodnight and walked to their rooms, both with very busy minds. Emma to her bedroom and Regina to her dungeon where she got her best thinking done.


End file.
